The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for producing waste wraps and thread reserve wraps or windings on a bobbin tube placed on a driven bobbin chuck as such is used for building bobbin packages of endless threads.
Devices for forming waste wraps and thread reserve wraps on bobbin tubes are already known to the art wherein the thread for the formation of waste wraps is guided along a thread guide edge which does not form a straight line and subsequently, for the formation of reserve wraps or windings, is guided in a tooth gap of a toothed gear which rotates at a speed which is reduced by the inertia of the toothed gear itself and additionally under the influence of a magnet acting upon the toothed gear.
The disadvantages of this prior art system reside, on the one hand, in the complicated and thus expensive construction and design and, on the other hand, by virtue of the fact that the thread reserve wraps, due to the thread guiding action which is not effected in a straight line in the rotating toothed gear, form different helix angles on the bobbin tube. Furthermore, no marked increase of the thread helix angle is formed between the waste wraps and the thread reserve wraps in a manner such that the waste wraps and the thread reserve wraps are distinctly separated. Thus, the danger arises that the machine operator eliminates either too few waste wraps or too many reserve wraps.